


Nobody said it was easy

by shipping_and_tears



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ace Fitzroy, Bi Fitzroy, Bullying, Canon Ace Character, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Literally wrote this right before the newest episode, Oops, Teen rating is for cursing and mentions of sex, There won't be anything explicit, anyway, but fitz is coming to terms with being ace so there will be a bit of sex mentioned, but probably not after 23, chaos magic christmas carol vibes, i know that's a wild tag but bear with me, so it will fit well after epsiode 22, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_and_tears/pseuds/shipping_and_tears
Summary: Fitzroy is having a hard time owning up to Rainer about his past and his feelings. Maybe chaos can help out a bit with that.
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt/Rainer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Nobody said it was easy

"Listen, Rainer, I know I really put my foot in my mouth the last time we talked," Fitzroy started. His voice was shaking and he didn't know why he wasn't able to keep up his faux confident air. They were meeting together under the big tree, and Fitzroy was so nervous he felt like a moderate gust of wind might blow him over. "I mean, I didn't say anything that I didn't want to say. But I shouldn't have said it. Any of it. Especially the trial thing, because that's actually completely top-secret. And the proposal, I put you on the spot and it was just a dream and I-"

"Fitzroy," Rainer cut him off, somehow sounding patient even though she interrupted him. Fitzroy figured that Rainer must have been the most patient being in all of Nua because he would have walked away from his rambling ass ages ago. "You don't need to apologize. I understand you need to keep your secrets. And I'm not embarrassed. I figured you already knew that I had a crush on you anyway. I'm not very subtle."

"But I'm oblivious as fuck Rainer. I had no idea. And I've never been good at this kind of thing," Fitzroy said. He fidgeted with the hem of his cloak, he knew he couldn't leave Rainer hanging like this. But he also couldn't bear the thought of hurting her with his complicated shit. "I...I like you too Rainer. So much in fact that it makes me feel like my head is going to combust and I'm going to leak terrible chaos magic everywhere and turn this entire campus into a crater." It was true, just looking at her made his heart feel full and he was certain he'd never felt like this with anyone before. He's never had it this bad.

Rainer chuckled, "Okay then, I feel the same way. Minus the crater thing though, I don't think I can do that" She broke out into a big smile, " Isn't this simple then? We both feel the same way, we both want the same things."

That's where she was wrong. Nothing in Fitzroy Maplecourt's life was ever simple. "I mean...yeah...no it should be simple. It really should. But there is a lot you don't know about me, and I just I don't know how to say any of it. And I really, really don't want to scare you off. Because it a world of demon wars and all this really fucked up shit, I... I need you to still be there for me, no matter what."

"It's okay Fitz, you can tell me anything," Rainer said, reaching for his hand. As soon as there skin made contact there was a bright flash and the spot under the big tree where they once stood was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this was barely a chapter 1, it was more of a little intro to get the story set up. Lots of dialogue, which I'm worried I'm not very good with. Especially with these characters because I've never written them before. Let me know if you have any feedback, I'm always open to constructive criticism. And I definitely want to talk about all things Fitzroy/Rainer because they are very precious to me. My Tumblr is at crying-waffles, so feel free to follow and talk to me over there as well. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and lemme know if you want another chapter.


End file.
